Deep wounds
by Llyah
Summary: L'extérieur cache toujours habilement les blessures physiologiques car personne n'attache vraiment d'importance à la réponse à cette question fatidique "Ca va ?" lorsqu'on la pose. Cependant, il existe toujours une personne dans le monde qui tiendra assez à l'autre pour déceler la faille dans l'armure. Non ? KyoyaXDino
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Un mouvement à ma gauche me réveilla soudainement de ma tranquille torpeur. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, j'aperçus une masse de cheveux blonds s'éclipser en même temps qu'un froid soudain prenait possession de mon flanc droit. Un gémissement incontrôlé ne put s'empêcher de passer mes lèvres à la vue presque habituelle de mon amant qui s'esquivait une fois encore avant que les rayons de soleil du matin n'aient pu se montrer à ma fenêtre. Dino se retourna à mon son et je me retrouvais soudainement face à son petit sourire qui se voulait désolé mais ne me donnais que plus envie de lui demander de se glisser dans notre lit avec un air plaintif. Chose que je ne me laisserai cependant jamais laisser aller à faire et c'est un regard furibond que rencontra le bronco dans sa fuite discrète. Le sourire se transforma aussitôt en grimace et c'est avec un ton plaintif qu'il m'adressa ses excuses.

_« Désolé Kyouya, j'ai un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi, je dois retourner de suite en Italie. »_

Un 'tch' fut ma seule réponse à son excuse revisitée tandis que j'ignorais la douleur sourde qui montait dans ma poitrine face à l'écrasement d'un énième espoir parce que peut-être, aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu me réveiller dans ses bras. J'aurais pu peut-être avoir enfin mon instant de bonheur. Je détournais le regard de mon amant brutalement, refusant de montrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la douleur que son départ m'infligeait à chacune de ses brèves venues. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui montrer à quel point j'étais devenu dépendant de sa présence. Mon bonheur ne devait pas reposer sur un autre, j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience et je ne pouvais me permettre de céder à la douceur et au rire enfantin de Dino car je savais qu'un jour il ne partirait plus de ma chambre en pleine nuit car il ne viendrait tout simplement plus chez moi la veille. Et ce fait me tuerait un jour si je baissais trop ma garde. Car Dino représentait plus qu'_il_ n'avait jamais représenté et pourtant _sa_ trahison m'avait déchiré.

Mais, pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais que déjà j'étais trop profondément attaché pour laisser partir mon bronco et que mon détachement n'était qu'une façade qui bientôt s'écroulerait car malgré tous les efforts que je tentais de déployer, je ne pouvais nier l'attraction que je ressentais pour l'homme ingénu en face de moi.

Soudainement, la main de mon amant fit face en face de mes yeux et, prenant délicatement mon menton leva mon visage à l'échelle du sien. Le dévisageant réellement pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je notais soudainement, l'air peiné et inquiet sur son visage et le manque de flamme dans ses yeux. Sans un mot, je sentis distinctement l'excuse sincère dans son attitude et, malgré l'ombre toujours présente de mes craintes, je lui montrais le visage imperturbable qui, je le savais, le rassurerait instantanément et j'eus rapidement droit à son sourire flamboyant même si j'étais toujours capable de voir de l'inquiétude dans ses pupilles. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, je constatais que sans que j'en comprenne la logique ni la mesure, Dino était capable de me comprendre de mieux en mieux à un point que je commençais à ne plus pouvoir lui cacher mes vrais sentiments alors même que je ne faillais d'habitude jamais dans cette épreuve cache et de masque où le meilleur était celui qui ne se révélait jamais vraiment, utilisant une façade plus dure à briser que le marbre. Usant de ma dernière carte, je revêtais mon masque d'irritation et m'adressais à lui d'une voix acerbe.

_« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, herbivore ? »_

Ce à quoi Dino répondit avec son rire franc et un sourire désarmant avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front en soufflant un « _Ti amo_ » auquel je répondais avec mon habituel _glar_e. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une feinte odeur et l'écho d'un rire enfantin. Me laissant seul, dans un lit trop grand pour moi et avec des souvenirs trop brûlants. Sans un bruit, je me recroquevillais à nouveau sur moi, tentant de contenir les ombres à distance. Ainsi que ma honte… Que dirait-on si l'on voyait aujourd'hui le célèbre Kyoya craint de tous, plus fort gardien des vongola, réduit à une petite forme tremblante dans un lit à cause de souvenirs et de l'absence de son amant ? Ridicule, je me faisais moi-même honte. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher ces furieux tremblements qui me prenaient dès que les souvenirs remontaient trop près à la surface. Secousses qui elles-mêmes me rappelaient de douloureux souvenirs, des souvenirs que je voulais à tout prix oublier. Finalement, après de longues heures agitées où le corps chaud de Dino n'était plus là pour me rassurer, je finis par tomber dans un sommeil comateux où je savais que je retrouverai inévitablement mes pires craintes…


	2. The Rabbit and the Snake

**Note** : Désolée, j'avais un peu oublié cette histoire mais je me sens inspirée à nouveau – l'effet du train moi je dis, je n'écris ce genre de trucs que dans le train en général :D – et ce couple est juste trop mignon de toute façon ( ), je trouve. Bon, je vais changer quelques trucs et partir sur autre chose que ce que j'avais prévu en faisant un retour en arrière parce que je restais un peu bloquée sinon mais un moment viendra où le prologue refera apparition et prendra enfin un sens. Ah et les personnages risquent d'être un minimum OOC, je n'ai jamais été vraiment capable de copier un caractère tel quel, j'adore ajouter des trucs ici et là. De plus, je préviens je ne suis pas du tout une experte du monde de Katekyo Hitman Reborn et je ne prévois pas forcément de le suivre en tout, donc s'il y a des incohérences, je m'en excuse par avance mais je suis pas intermittence le manga (et zappe les parties qui me plaisent moins) et beaucoup de détails et autres (ou des choses que je n'ai tout simplement jamais vu) m'échapperont forcément à un moment ou un autre. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur. 3

**Disclaimer** : Ca me parait évident mais je l'évoque quand même, rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Akira Amano.

** THE RABBIT & THE SNAKE**

« _A chinese proverb says that when the rabbit meets the snake, then the happiness is perfect, those two can't help lovin' each other._ »

br

_ **Point de vue de Dino**_

Avec un soupir las, je dévisageai la pile de papiers, rapports, brouillons, restes, cravate – cravate ? – qui recouvrait l'immensité de mon bureau dont on n'arrivait plus réellement à voir quoi que ce soit si ce n'est les pieds en chêne. Et dire que c'était un héritage somptueux qui devait valoir au minimum 10 années de travail d'un salarié de base et qu'il se retrouvait à croupir ici alors que des experts du 17ème siècle devaient surement rêver de pouvoir mettre la main sur une telle merveille… En vérité, ces pensées ne me traversaient pas vraiment l'esprit et je me dépitais plus devant la masse de travail qui s'annonçait et, je devais l'avouer je ne rêvais actuellement pas de mourir sous une masse informe de papiers ce qui semblait pourtant être mon futur prochain. Je laissais échapper un autre soupir puis, décidant qu'après tout ce travail de paperasse pouvait surement être fait plus tard ou même par des gens plus qualifiés que moi – après tout on ne m'avait pas nommé chef parce que j'étais capable de trier et de ranger ordonnément des rapports –, je tentais de m'esquiver un énorme sourire placardé sur mon visage de la façon la plus évidente et la plus sure qui soit : la porte. J'avais réussi à franchir la première étape, cruciale en soi, du seuil de l'ouverture et je n'avais plus que quelques mètres à faire pour trouver la liberté quand une voix me coupa court dans mon élan.

« Chef ! »

Je devais encore essayer de comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait mettre autant de force et de pouvoir dans un mot d'une syllabe au point de m'immobiliser. Le sourire figé, je me retournais tentant d'afficher la mine la plus innocente qui soit devant Romario. Le visage austère de mon bras droit me tira un petit rire nerveux et je tentais l'ultime solution qu'il me restait – l'explication claire et concise et mon attitude qui se trouvait en la présence tout à fait justifiée après tout.

« Romario… Je… Tu vois il y a un ciel très bleu aujourd'hui et… Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire… Et après tout, rien… Pressant… »

Ok, un changement de stratégie s'imposait car mon explication, pourtant claire et limpide ne semblait pas vraiment le convaincre et j'observais avec indignation un sourcil interrogateur se lever sensiblement. Mon raisonnement n'était-il pas totalement justifié par des bases solides. Je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour compléter ma justification de quelques arguments supplémentaires fracassants quand on me coupa – encore, n'étais-je pas supposé être le chef ici ? –.

« Chef, vous avez reçu un appel de Reborn-san, il veut apparemment que vous vous rendiez au Japon tout de suite. »

La bouche toujours ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau, l'explication mit quelques temps à parvenir jusqu'à mon cerveau. Reborn... Aide… Japon… Avec un bruit quelque peu indigne pour un haneuma, je refermais ma bouche et un immense sourire vint se plaquer sur mon visage. J'étais sauvé, ma rédemption s'annonçait, j'allais pouvoir échapper à l'enfer de mon bureau, toute cette paperasse dont je me disais déjà qu'elle serait ma fin et qui aurait hanté mes nuits pendant plusieurs mois pour le moins. _Sweet, sweet hope_. Et de plus, l'information, tout simplement juteuse, commençait à s'infiltrer dans mon cerveau. **Reborn** avait besoin de _**moi**_. Parce que s'il voulait que je vienne, il s'agissait d'une requête, requête qui menait donc à un service qu'il allait me devoir. Après l'enfer de son entraînement pendant des années, j'allais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche. Douce, douce revanche… C'est donc d'un pas beaucoup plus léger que je m'éloignais, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. Dino – 1 ; Paperasse – 0. Voilà qui rééquilibrait un peu la balance du monde et l'ordre naturel des choses.

« Chef. »

C'est avec un rire sur les lèvres que je me retournais à nouveau vers mon subordonné qui me regardait avec un sourire à peine déguisé. _Oh_.

« Bien sûr, j'ai ordonné à tous vos hommes de ne pas toucher aux documents sur votre bureau, après tout il pourrait y avoir des informations confidentielles dans tout cela. Je vous rassure donc que l'entièreté vous attendra à votre retour avec tout ce qui se sera ajouté entre temps. »

Le… Il le faisait exprès, je le savais, il le savait, tout le monde le savait et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Mon sourire, qui, quelques instants plus tôt fendait mon visage en deux se retrouvait maintenant réduit à une fine ligne sur ma figure qui se tordait en deux. Sans un mot, il se retira mais je savais que s'il se retournait, il aurait la tête du chat qui vient de manger l'oisillon avec peut-être même quelques plumes dépassant de la gueule. Laissant échapper un soupir las, je retournais d'un pas lourd vers mon bureau sachant que je ne pouvais plus y échapper, réussissant dans l'intervalle à m'étaler deux fois par terre en me prenant dans mes propres pieds puis sur un tapis puis à me prendre un coin d'une table qui, décidément n'avait absolument rien à faire dans ce couloir.

* * *

« Yo. »

Je notais, sans surprise le manque de réponse de la part de mon interlocuteur mais Reborn m'avait prévenu. Il ne serait surement pas facile. Un sourire amusé plaqué sur mes traits faciaux, je tentais de le dévisager, observant le coin de visage qu'il me permettait de voir. Des traits fins presque féminins, un nez fier, des cheveux noirs qui volaient doucement au gré du vent, une silhouette fine mais souple... Avec sa veste rejetée sur ses épaules, je devais l'avouer, il donnait réellement un beau spectacle, il ne manquait plus qu'un coucher de soleil en fond et le cadre aurait été parfait pour une photo.

Tout d'un coup, il sembla juger ma présence digne de son intérêt et se retourna, me faisant face dans toute sa grâce féline. Je laissais échapper inconsciemment un hoquet de surprise, totalement happé par son regard. Ses yeux n'étaient pas exceptionnellement beaux, ni aiguemarines perçants, ni verdoyants dans leur douceur mais leur noir profond était perçant. Ils donnaient la ridicule impression de tout voir, ce que l'on cache, ce que l'on pense, ce que l'on ne dit pas, les plus sombres secrets de nos placards. Pris dans le tourbillon de son regard, j'entendis à peine le « Kamikorosu » qu'il lança, hypnotisé. Je me retrouvais soudainement et sans aucune explication comme étant le lapin qui regarde en tremblant le serpent qui le fixe de son regard perçant, sachant qu'au moindre mouvement, il ne sera plus qu'un repas au fond de la gorge du reptile menaçant. Quand étais-je devenu la proie ? N'étais-je pas supposé être son sensei ?

C'est uniquement mon instinct et mes réflexes aguerris qui me sauvèrent du coup que me lança Kyouya Hibari, évitant son arme de quelques millimètres d'un rapide saut sur le côté. Je notais d'un air absent l'étrangeté de ses armes, des tonfas. Reborn ne m'avait pas prévenu de ça. Me secouant, je repris conscience de mes mouvements, obligé de rester camper dans une position défensive à cause de mon inattention précédente. Toujours un peu troublé par le regard pénétrant du jeune, je ne pus m'empêcher d'empiler maladresse sur maladresse. Mauvaise lecture de la situation, et j'esquivais rapidement sur la gauche alors qu'en temps normal j'aurais vu la feinte, grimaçant lorsqu'un tonfa de mon élève érafla ma joue. M'éloignant du japonais d'un bond, j'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle, mon fouet et je croisais le regard de Romario qui me dévisageait avec un regard inquiet auquel je répondis avec un sourire rayonnant. Et, je profitais de la pause impromptue pour me rendre compte que c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi mauvais en présence d'un de mes subordonnés.

Un 'tch' méprisant ramena mon attention sur mon élève et je pus constater que, malgré mon inattention j'avais toutefois touché le jeune à l'épaule gauche qu'il tenait raide et que sa posture n'était pas tout à fait assez détendue pour paraître normale. Un de mes coups avait du l'érafler au flanc et il semblait reporter une partie de son poids sur sa jambe gauche en contrepartie. Bon, tout du moins étais-je rassuré que même distrait, il existait tout de même une différence fondamentale entre nos expériences et que je menais sans un doute la danse.

Deux secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées avant que le japonais ne repasse à l'attaque, plus furieux que jamais, frappant son tonfa là où se situait ma tête. Remis de ma surprise et ayant enfin un esprit clair, je me contentais de tendre mon fouet, bloquant l'impact du même coup puis évita d'un simple pas de côté la deuxième attaque, bien moins précise à cause de sa blessure, qui, pour mineure qu'elle soit, entravait les mouvements du gardien. Tournant rapidement sur moi-même, je me baissais, évitant à quelques millisecondes une mort par décapitation presque sure, et lançais ma jambe contre celles de mon cadet, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. M'attendant à ce qu'il tombe comme tout novice, je baissais ma garde et vit avec étonnement le japonais tordre son buste, puis faire une pirouette qui, pour non maitrisée qu'elle ait été ne manquait pas d'efficacité et je dus sauter une nouvelle fois en arrière pour éviter le coup que lança immédiatement après le jeune. J'étais impressionné. A son âge, je n'aurais jamais été capable d'une réaction aussi vive et de relancer la contre-attaque afin de ne pas laisser l'adversaire se préparer. Et je savais, après avoir observé les autres gardiens qu'aucun d'eux n'en aurait été capable. Peut-être allais-je devoir monter mes exigences si le japonais possédait déjà un tel niveau.

Mon train de pensée fut soudainement arrêté par l'attaque du jeune qui ne semblait avoir d'un objectif en tête : me battre et si me tuer entrait dans une étape pour le but à accomplir, cela ne semblait le troubler nullement. Cela me fit tiquer quelque peu. Bien sûr je n'étais pas naïf au point de croire qu'il ne fallait pas tuer mais le fait d'un adolescent n'y voit pas de problème était étrange en soi. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air psychopathe ou autre. Lançant mon fouet, je fus une nouvelle fois pris dans les yeux du japonais. Généralement, on pouvait lire les émotions de quelqu'un dans ses yeux, même si elles étaient fausses, même si elles n'étaient que mensonge. Mais dans ce regard, je ne voyais rien, qu'un trou béant, qu'une brume épaisse… Et cela me troublait étrangement, plus que cela n'aurait dû.

Énervé par les propres déambulations de mon esprit, je déviais imperceptiblement la trajectoire de mon fouet qui s'enroula autour du bras de Kyoya sans laisser d'échappatoire et, dans le même temps frappait le jeune gardien dans le ventre le rendant inconscient. Ignorant le mince pincement de cœur que cela entraina, je rattrapais Kyoya avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol et l'allongea doucement sur le sol. Celui-ci, la respiration irrégulière et les yeux fermés semblait, même dans son sommeil, irrité par le fait qu'il ait pu se permettre d'être battu par quelqu'un « d'aussi faible que moi ». Un rire échappa ma poitrine avant que je n'ai pu l'empêcher et c'est les yeux plein de malice que je dévisageais ensuite Romario. Ce gamin, je le sentais, allait vite devenir une de mes plus grandes sources de problèmes.


End file.
